Time and Time Again
by homesickandlonely
Summary: All of a sudden her world is shifted into an unknown zone. What can she do? She is lost, forgotten, and unloved. Will she do the unthinkable, will she last, and will she love? Will her world end as she stands here watching her life go by?
1. The Change

Disclaimer: I don't know of any story like the one I have written. If there is then it was not intentional and I don't own those stories and probably never will. I am not going to write this every time. I feel I only need to write this once.

I hope you like this story. It is completely fiction and if they relate to some real occurrence well I didn't know. This story is like a diary entry more than first person.

* * *

Chapter One: The Change

Hi, I'm Karen. I really have never told my story to anyone, but I kept it written down just in case someone needed to know what really happened. Here it goes.

It all started when I woke up as usual. I was getting ready for school and then mom calls from downstairs.

"Karen, come down stairs I need to talk to you."

"Coming mother!"

I slowly descended the stairs knowing my mother never talks to me and that something must be wrong.

"Karen, I have been thinking a lot on this matter and truly believe that this would be the best thing for you."

"What is it mom?"

That's when she started to explain the situation to me and how my world would do a complete three-sixty.

"Sweetheart, I wish I could make this easy on you, but me and your father are not doing well, we think we will be getting a divorce. We really don't want you around this type of environment, so we have decided that it would be best to send you off to boarding school. We really didn't want it to come down to this, but it's the best thing for you at this time and the best thing for us too."

"Mom, you guys can't get a divorce. I mean you guys don't even fight, well not that I see of anyways. It is the middle of the school year they won't even take me into a new boarding school. You know how strict those places are. You have always told me you would never send me to a place like that anyways. I don't even see how this would corrupt my environmental setting as you think."

"Dear, we are really thinking in the best interest for you here. Don't make this harder than it already is, please, I don't know if I can take you fighting me all the way. You are going to Lanyard's Academy for Boys and Girls over in Tannic Ranch, Montana."

"Mom that is like fifteen states away you can't do that to me. What of my friends I have known all my life? What will become of them? Huh? I don't see why you can't send me somewhere a slight bit closer."

"I told you don't argue. We have already worked everything out. You can talk to your friends over the Internet. We are even going to give you a laptop and cell phone and you'll have unlimited long distance minutes. We want to make this transition to be as easy as possible. We love you, we really do. You will be leaving in a week. You might want to start getting e-mail addresses and phone numbers."

"But what about Michael?"

"You can e-mail and phone him. That's all I can tell you to do. Now hurry up before you are late for the bus and I have to take you to school. I am done talking about this subject for today."

I head for the bus and pray that by the time I get home tonight that my mother has changed her mind or says, "April Fools!" and takes me in her arms and tells me she will never let me go. Just in case I do tell everyone that I am moving to a boarding school, but I kind of left out the part about where it is and why I am going. I find it eases the pain of the whole ordeal. I come home and on the table I see two things that make my stomach churn with reality.

O.K. did I make you guys wait long enough? Well one to the story.

* * *

I know that this chapter isn't long, but it is only the first one. Please review and keep reading. Even if you don't like the story please let me know, so I can see how to fix my errors in the future.


	2. Kisses and Hugs

Disclaimer: Same as last time.

I know no one reviewed, I didn't give any one enough time to. lol. I just thought that if you had two chapters that you would be able to get into the story better. I will try to update every day. This chapter may make some men readers uncomfortable, but I'm sorry, I have to put it in. It shows the way the character feels and her emotions toward the situation.

* * *

Chapter 2: Kisses and Hugs

As I walked into the house I saw laying there on the table a brand new laptop computer and a new flip camera phone still in the box. I ran quickly to my room and lay in my bed and cried as the reality of the situation hit home, right in my heart.

Later on that night mom came into my room to call me to dinner. Zombie like I did as she said and came down to dinner. After eating I told her I had homework to do and went back up to my room. As I lie in my room looking at the ceiling I start to think. This won't be forever, only a little while till my family figures out what they want to do for the rest of their lives. No matter how much of this false reality I was forming in my mind I still felt that I would never see these people I grew to love ever again. I finally fell asleep at about five in the morning only giving me one hour of sleep, but it still didn't make a difference.

Three days after hearing the life changing news mom told me that I needed to start packing and bringing the things I wanted and leaving the things that didn't matter to me. Mom also said that I might want to bring some things of sentimental value with me in case I felt lonely one night. This was the last day I was going to school and by now everyone was pretty somber around me and I guess that was because I wasn't talking or really socializing. I was still in this half daze reality. I was still waiting for mom to tell me that everything had changed and that they worked out their differences and were going to stay together, but that day would never come it seemed. It was my last day and mom wanted to tell me a few more things about the circumstances involved in this move.

"O.K. dear, uhm. How can I tell you this? Well we finally got the one thing you have been dieing to get since you were sixteen. We are giving you a car. You are going to need it to go all over the place over there and we don't want you to have to spend all your money on transportation."

"Mom you guys can't afford to get me a new car."

"Yes we can and we have. We want you to know that we care about you and we aren't just trying to get rid of you. We want you to be ready for what ever comes in the future."

"If you wanted me to be prepared for the future then you would let me stay here and face the reality of a divorce, but you aren't. I don't see the point in all this. Buying things won't make this any better. I still won't like it and I can't stand that you are making me go through with this. I don't want to go to boarding school and you said you would never make me go to one."

"Stop throwing those words back at me. You think I like the fact that I am sending you away, especially to a boarding school."

"Then why are you making me? Huh."

"Because it is the best thing for you right now. I cannot have you exposed to such drama and corruption as a divorce. You don't know how dramatizing and brutal a divorce is."

"And you do?"

"I know how it can be."

"And do you realize what you are doing to me? You don't care though you say you do. You don't realize how dramatizing this move is for me. How do you know that this isn't just as dramatizing and brutal as witnessing a divorce? I am seventeen years old. I am pretty sure I can handle a divorce."

"There is more to it then that."

"Oh, really is dad having an affair? Are you having an affair? I have heard all about this before. It doesn't faze me in the slightest."

"That is it I have had it! I don't want—

"What is going on in here? All I here is screaming. Lara you really shouldn't be yelling so."

"Yes thank you Jim I know."

At this time I storm back up to my room and slam the door.

Why did have to interrupt like that. He is so stupid some times. What did dad mean that she shouldn't be yelling like that? Maybe he meant that she shouldn't be yelling at me. I don't know anymore. I hate getting into arguments with mom. I really do love her and I know in my heart that she is only thinking of the best thing for me at this time, but I just can't convince her that I can handle it. It's like I have to tell her time and time again; I am older, more mature, and able to handle adult situations. It's the next morning and surprisingly I slept pretty well. Today is the day I leave. Today everyone is going to see me off at the airport. Cam, Janie, Tanya, and Michael will be there to tell me bye. I have decided to tell mom that I was sorry about last night. As I climb down the stairs one last time I see everyone there waiting and half of them are crying. I get down there and pull mom aside. I tell her that I know that this is the best way she sees fit for me.

" I am very glad that you finally understand. Your new car will be waiting for you at the airport in Montana. I also wanted to tell you last night that I had also found a job for you. You will be working in the animal division over at the humane society. They have been short on staff and there will be someone at school to show you how to get there and give you your job description."

"Mom, you are setting this up as if I'm never coming back. Why did you get me a job?"

"Well with all the money we have been spending we won't be able to give you a lot of money, only enough for the necessities. If you want extra you will have to work for it on your own."

"Oh ok I see. Thanks mom. I know this isn't easy for you either and I have been acting selfish."

"Well I guess we better go."

"Yeah I guess so."

We finally arrive at the airport I talk and reminisce about the past and how much I'll miss them. The plane is about to board and Michael pulls me aside.

"I know this is going to be a hard relationship to keep up, but I know we can do it if we try."

"Uhm, well Karen I'm not to sure about that. I think we should just call it quits."

At this point? Him just coming out and saying it like this? I am in shock.

"Actually I was thinking about going out with Tina Avery."

Once he says that I can't hold my rage anymore. I take my hand and rake it across his face so hard that he falls to the ground. He could have told me earlier and he definitely didn't need to tell me that he wanted to go out with Tina Avery, the Bitch.

"She is such a whore and slut. She has been with every guy known to earth."

"Except me"

" You asshole"

Then I give him a nice kick in the groin for good measures. Nobody has seen what has occurred and I figure that he will tell them some type of lie, if he hasn't gotten up by the time they come looking for him, but I really don't care.

"O.K. I guess this is goodbye everyone."

* * *

I know this chapter was still short, but not as short as the last chapter. I thought that kicking a guy in the groin would be a good place to end for today. I know the guys won't like that too much, but that does happen some times. lol. 


	3. A Clean Slate

Disclaimer: Same as first chapter.

Sparks fly in this chapter. Hope you like this one.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Clean Slate

That day, as I boarded the plane, I felt an unreal calmness and contempt wash over me. I was thinking that by the time I got to Montana I would have no family, no friends, no boyfriend, and no one to comfort me. Though all this was going through my head it didn't bother me. I was in my zombie phase again. Not hearing, not feeling, and certainly not seeing the beautiful sights that surround me. I sat down in my seat, not even noticing that I'm in the first class. I go to sleep not worrying about not getting off the plane. This flight goes straight to Montana. The only thing I remember the lady next to me saying as she babbled on was that she would wake me when we landed. Half of my stuff was sent a few days ahead of me and I was worried that someone would dig through it. I slept the whole way to Montana, not even getting up to go to the bathroom. I was slowly dropping into a deep, deep depression and I really didn't care at this point. I wanted it to take me by the throat, to consume me, over take me, and possibly kill me. We finally arrived in Montana extremely exhausted even though I slept the whole way. This ordeal had completely drained me of all energy and spirit. I stepped out the plane and went get my baggage. I walked out to the parking lot and saw a young man maybe about my age standing in front of a new sunset red Chevy Avalanche holding a sign with my name on it. He had dirty blond hair, a strong cut jaw line, he was tall, and was well proportioned. He hasn't seen me yet as I start to sob silently. I quickly wipe my tears away as he looks toward me. He must have guessed that I was the person he was to escort.

"Hi, I'm Alex. You must be Karen."

" Yes. That would be me."

I give a little giggle as I walk toward the truck.

"Is this mine?"

"Yep sure is."

"Well I guess I'll put my stuff in it then."

"You rich or something? Parents don't want to deal with you, so they ship you over here?"

I despise him for saying this.

"Let's go so I can get situated in this stuck up school that I guess you go to too."

He was wearing a collared button down shirt that had a crest on the breast pocket and right underneath it, it said, Lanyard's Academy for Boys and Girls. He looked hurt at the comment I made, but I didn't care. He hurt me too. He had no right to say what he said. He doesn't even know me. We got in the truck and the only time we would talk was if he was giving me instructions on where to go.

"Hey what's your favorite kind of music?"

I really didn't want to answer him, but his smooth glossy smile was filled with honesty and so much charisma, that I don't see how anyone could stay mad at him.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I should have kept my big mouth closed. I don't know what's going on in your life and I shouldn't assume like that."

"That's alright. I was out of line too. I shouldn't have said what I said about your school. I don't know what your school is like and I shouldn't be so judgmental. I like a little bit of all the genres of music to tell you the truth."

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from Florida. What about you?"

"Well I was born here and then we moved, but not to long after they sent me here. They told me it would be the best thing for me."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"You have no need to be sorry. You didn't send me here. Ha. Ha."

"Wow his laugh. I was so enchanting, so lively, and so mesmerizing."

"Oh. Turn right here. This is it!"

We turn into the school and get out of the truck. He gets my luggage out of the truck. I guess he warmed up to me now that we had a little chat or maybe he just has to act like a gentleman now that he is back on school grounds. Since he got my luggage this time.

"O.K. This is Cambridge Hall. You will be living here…"

Living here? It sounds like a sentence for eternity. Like I'm never going to leave. I feel myself drowning. Drowning in an ocean of sorrow and grief.

"… I live here too. The girls are on the bottom floor and the boys are on the top. You are in room 19. The Head will come and talk to you about our schedule and things of that nature. Uh oh, I have to go! I'm going to be late for work! Gotta go! Bye!

He dropped my bags inside the door and left. I started to unpack and noticed that all of my stuff hadn't been dug in and was waiting for me in my room.

* * *

Please review even if you didn't like it tell me why. 


	4. The Head

Disclaimer: No clue! Don't feel I need one. All of my ideas are original, but I do have one on the first chapter just in case.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Head

I finally got unpacked and was getting settled when I heard this loud noise.

"Grumble, grumble, grumble."

I realized it was my stomach. Well since I didn't know where everything was I decided that I would look up some places on the computer. I printed out a map with the area around Lanyard. The city was so small. It wouldn't take me long to remember where everything was, but it's not like I'm going to be staying here anyways. I get in my truck and decide that I'm going to eat at McDonalds. As I drive I finally wake up from my daze. I hope that the Head doesn't come while I go get some food. I get my food and go back to Cambridge Hall. I get in my room and lock the door. I wish that I didn't have to talk to the Head at all. Why couldn't she just talk to me over the computer? I would have preferred that much more.

"Knock, knock."

"Hold on, One minute."

I hurry up and race back into some appropriate cloths just in case it's the Head.

"Click, clonk, click."

"Oh hello. You must be Karen. Am I right? Of course I'm right. Only Karen would be in this room. Ha. Ha."

Her laugh was sophisticated and scoffing. I could tell that I wasn't going to like this woman very much and the more we stayed out of each other's way the better.

"Uhm. Yes. That would be me. Please come in."

"Yes now your schedule. You will be taking Calculus in room 109; you are scheduled for art in room 308; you have Environmental Science in room 612; there is Ancient Literature that you requested in room 10; you must take a sport or be enrolled in a physical education program, the sport you take will have classes and fitness training which is in room 412 and the teacher or coach will tell you were to meet for practices; you have signed up for the Greek language in room 310; you are taking agricultural classes in room 789; marine biology and scuba diving/snorkeling in field 921; you will have to take one business course each year…"

Each year? Did she just say each year? I thought I was only staying until this whole thing blew over and now this woman is telling me about future years at this place.

"…since it is your first year we are putting you in the basic computer class in room 311; and your last class will be testing practice/study in room 519 or the library as a lot of people call it."

"Uhm, well thank you maim. I really appreciate this. I think I would like to take golf as my sport, if you have it."

"Oh yes of course we have golf. I will sign you up right away. We have been needing more girls in our golf program. I will e-mail you the rest of the things, rules, guidelines, and a map of the school grounds. Goodbye, dear. I hope you like it here."

"Thank you maim for taking time out of your day to see me and explain to me these situations. Goodbye."

I quickly close the door behind her and look at the schedule I have been given. I don't have to wake up until nine in the morning that's good.

* * *

I know, I know. This chapter was very short. I only wrote it to give you an idea of what was going on and to show you how the Head is. Trust me the next chapter will be much better. Please review. 


	5. The First Day

Disclaimer: Check first Chapter

* * *

Chapter 5: The First Day

I woke up in the morning at about sevenish. I really couldn't get much sleep. I got up and got ready. I went go to the book office to get some books for my new classes. I get back to my room and drop off the books I don't need. Then I head to room 310.I leave my room and start to Latin. As I'm walking I see Alex.

"Hey Alex!"

"Hey Karen! You know after yesterday I thought I would never see you again, Except for maybe in the Hall. This school is just so big.

"Same here."

"Where you headed?"

"Latin. You?"

"Ha. Latin."

"What's the teacher like?"

"Well she is one of the best and nicest there is at Lanyard and that's not saying a lot."

"Oh, well. It's not like I am going to be here that long anyways."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well my mom and dad only sent me here because they had some issues they needed to sort out with out me present. They said that it was in my best intentions to leave and then come back when everything blew over."

"Yeah that's what they told me too. I'm still here, though. I haven't talked to them in along time. Maybe I should call them or something. See if it's blown over yet."

"Well I guess this is the class. Am I right?"

"Yep, you would be right. Get ready to be bored."

Latin wasn't as bad as he made it sound. Yeah it was a class so of course it's going to be boring, but it wasn't all that bad. I only have Latin and golf today. For golf I have to go to the physical training gym. That was a work out, but it's over now. I go drop off my stuff in my room, get my map, and head to work. I get there and who would have guessed behind the counter was Alex.

"And how did you find out I worked here. Stalking isn't a very good way to get started in a new place. Ha. Ha."

"Very funny. No, I am supposed to be working here, under the animal center."

"Oh, really, I don't see your name here."

"But I know I don't have the wrong place this is the only animal care center in this city."

"Now that you are right about. Hold on one second; let me go get the boss, maybe she'll know about this."

I wait for like an hour. What could be taking him so long to get just one person?

"Hello, I'm Sharon. You will be working under me, that's why you aren't on his list. Ha. Ha. Come on, let me show you were you will be working. You will be working mainly as my secretary, but you will also help me as a nurse, if need be. Is that alright?"

"Yes."

"O.K. This will be your office right in front of mine. Here are the animal homes; cats, dogs, birds, etc. all have their own rooms. We have a field in the back were we send the animals run and play at least once a day. Here is the operating room, the test lab, and the uhm, well the sleep room."

"Oh, I understand. O.K What will be my first assignment?"

"Well right now I need a lot of papers filed and sorted by patient and owner."

Sharon was a really nice person. She walked me step by step through the procedure until I got it right. After work was over I met up with Alex again.

"Hey, how was your first day on the job? Was it hard and torturous?"

"Why do you always perceive things as bad? Are you a pessimist?"

"No dear I'm a realist. Ha. Ha."

"It was really good actually."

"Good. I'm glad you felt that way."

"I really like Sharon. I find that she is really nice."

"Yep everyone does. Hey what you doing for supper?"

"I'm probably just going to pick up some fast food and go back to the Hall. Why?"

"Well if that's all your doing why don't we go and eat somewhere else?"

"O.K. Sounds good."

Wow. I wonder if this could turn into something serious. I mean I really wouldn't mind if it did. We had a great time tonight. I even got a good night kiss. After that, maybe it wouldn't be so bad here.

* * *

See now wasn't that a little bit longer. It isn't the really devastating part, but it's starting to heat up. Please review. 


	6. The Bad News

Disclaimer: Check first Chapter. Man this is starting to aggravate me.

* * *

Chapter 6: Bad News

I wake up feeling great and spiritually rejuvenated just to get knocked back down into depression. At three O'clock in the afternoon, right before I go to work I here a knock on the door.

"Knock, knock, knock!"

It sounded urgent so I answered it right away.

"Hello, Karen Shiner I presume."

"You presume correctly. May I ask you your name and why you are here?"

"I am from child services. I have some very bad news for you dear. You might want to sit down."

"Miss uhm—"

"Sommer."

"—Yes, Miss Sommer, I really don't know who you are and I doubt that this could really have anything to do with me since I am not from around here."

"Well I'm not from around here either. I have come here from Florida. Please sit. Thank you. Your mother, she was very ill. She had a tumor. She passed away yesterday. I got…"

Dead? This must be a joke. My mother was fine when I left and surely a tumor can't kill that quickly.

"…here as soon as I could."

"I'm sorry you must be mistaken, my mother was in perfect health when I left home only two days ago."

"Dear, I am just telling you what I know. Your mother is dead. That is not all I have to tell you though, I hate to bother you even more than you already are, but your father, he was on his way to see your mom and as he was rushing an eighteen-wheeler slammed into the drivers side of his car. He was killed instantly. I am so sorry to have to tell you this. I'm sorry I couldn't have come here yesterday, but the service was today and I also came here to bring you their ashes. Your mother said she wanted to be cremated and your father was to disfigured, so he was cremated too. Your mother and father left you all of their worldly possessions. Under one circumstance though."

"What is that?"

"That you finish your high school and college years here at Lanyard. We will not be making you live in a special home or anything because you are almost eighteen and this is pretty much a home anyways."

"Thank you. Is that all?"

"Yes, I am so sorry for your losses and wish you the best of luck."

She left without another word. I waited and waited. Time and time again I waited for the answer that now I knew would never come. I quickly dialed the animal center and told Sharon that I wouldn't be able to come into work today. She didn't ask me why and I really didn't want to tell her. For two days I lay in my room not moving, not sleeping, not eating, and not leaving just staring. Staring into oblivion, staring at a pit of nothing, and as I stared I started to forget. I forgot about the world around me completely, until the day I heard a knock on the door.

"Knock, Knock, Knock! Karen are you all right! I have been trying to call you! Knock, Knock, Knock! Karen are you there?"

I quickly get into some cloth and unlock the door, but I keep the chain on.

"Please just go away."

"Karen what is wrong?"

"Nothing."

I close the door on him and he continues to pound on the door until some girls start yelling at him to be quite. I stay like this waiting and waiting for someone, something to take me away. I start to find out ways that I can relieve the pain I feel inside me. I go onto the computer and get me some prescriptions and have them delivered to me. That was the only time I opened the door. Was for the medicine, which after awhile began to have no effect so I would have to get me an even stronger prescription. Alex came by a few times and would knock and bang, but I never opened the door and then he would leave once the girls started yelling at him again. I stayed like this for a whole week. No food, nothing in my stomach except those wonderful pills. I would take them dry, no water and no liquid of any kind. I found out that when you drink to swallow the pill, it dilutes it and makes it weaker. Finally I feel asleep after a week of nothing. I woke up to find Alex looking at me from the doorway; he had picked the lock I found out. I looked at him. He looked so regal as he stormed through the doorway.

* * *

I know another short one, but I thought that this one packed a big punch and would do good to be a little shorter than usual. Please review. 


	7. Problems

Disclaimer: No don't own any books only this story for the time being.

* * *

Chapter 7: Problems

At this point I was angry. He had no right to come storming into my room like this. No right at all. If I had known then I would have tried to pick up the pills all over the place. By now he had already seen them all over the floor and on the counter.

"Karen, what is going on? What is all this on the floor? You aren't well. I'm going to get you some help."

"Don't you see Alex? It was all set up all of it a hoax. I have already gotten help. Can't you see that? Sheesh Alex. You really need to relax. You should also leave. I have a lot to do and I really can't be bothered."

"Karen, I know we may not know each other that well, but even the most naïve person can see that something is wrong here and you need help."

"You need to go. Your not even supposed to be here, it's after hours. Come back tomorrow and don't pick my lock. Go now before I call the Head and report you."

"Report me? Karen, I should report you."

"By the time the Head got here all would be clean and you would still be here."

"Fine I'll come back tomorrow, but you better let me in."

"I will you can trust me."

At this point I was so psychotic that I went to the store and bought five new locks and had them installed all by myself. By the time I was done I was so, messed up and feeling that the medicine was wearing off that I took the rest of the bottle with a beer, for once I decided to drink something with it and that was the only thing I had acquired in the room since I moved there. By the time this happened it was six in the morning and Alex was just coming to visit me. He tried to get in, but I had done such a good job at the locks that it took him four hours to pick them all. He found me just lying there in bed comatose.

"Karen! Karen! Karen wake up! Come on your scaring me now!"

I made no sound and then he quickly concealed me in a blanket and carried me out the door and out the Hall, though it was hard to do without being seen. He laid me in the car and secured me in the back seat. He didn't tell anyone, didn't ask for help, he just took care of it himself and that alone was the one reason why nobody knows what happened.

"Doctor, I don't know what happened. She was at a party last night and someone there brought her home the next morning, I guess, in this state. I found her in her room like this. I think she was drugged."

He lied for me. How did he know that I wasn't mentally insane, how did he know that I wasn't depressed and needed physiological help? He didn't, but I guess he thought he would give me a chance to tell him what really happened. The doctor quickly pumped my stomach of all contents.

"She must not have eaten anything in I have to say a day and there are so many toxins in her system and alcohol. Are you sure she wasn't trying to kill herself?"

"I'm positive. She would never want to end her life like that."

"Well I don't know if this is going to help. I mean she was like this for about five hours I want to say. Give or take an hour."

"When do you think she will awake?"

"Not for a few hours at the least, maybe a day or two. I leave you here with her."

"Thank you."

I didn't wake up until the next day. He still hadn't told anyone at school or at work about the episode and I wasn't planning on telling him what really happened.

"How are you feeling?"

"Huh. What's going on? Where am I? Why am I here? What are you doing here?"

"I found you in your room comatose and brought you to the hospital. What happened?"

"I don't remember."

I lied, but I couldn't very well tell him the truth. He would think that I was crazy and needed mental help. Then he would tell everyone.

* * *

Hope the story is heating up enough. If not ohh well tell me. Please review. 


	8. The Bereavement Period

I know it has been a long time since I updated, but I have been working on the others and well I had given a lot of chapters at one time and now I am ready to continue. The question is are you ready? lol.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Bereavement Period

I stopped taking drugs. I couldn't keep on lying if I had to go to the hospital again for an overdose. He didn't need to know the truth. After waking I signed myself out while Alex went to go and get some coffee. He thought I would still be there when he came back, but I couldn't stay in there in any longer. I left and went back to the Hall; I started going back to my classes like nothing had happened. He didn't tell anyone about the overdose, thank god. I just told everyone that I had been having family difficulties, same with work. I hate it when people know my feelings and what is going on in my life. I feel that that is my own to worry about and my own burden and people don't need to know that kind of stuff.

I was trying to avoid Alex. I had finally come to terms with the fact that my mom and dad where dead and there was nothing I could do about it. I still felt that there was no purpose in my being alive, but I dealt with it until I could get away with it fully. I didn't want Alex to stop talking to me and I really didn't want to ignore him like I was, but I didn't want him prying and I knew he would do that and eventually I would break. He finally decided to confront me about avoiding him, which was quite a task. He pulled me aside at work.

"Hey I need to talk to you for a sec. I'm sure that Sharon won't mind."

I didn't answer; I just stood there waiting for the inevitable.

"I know you are afraid that I will tell everyone about the, uhm, incident, but I won't. I haven't told anyone yet and I'm not about to. I don't want this to ruin our friendship. Please talk to me. I really don't want this to end. I really like you."

All of a sudden I felt this strange feeling that I finally had a reason to live again. At this time I had to answer him I felt the same for him.

"I can't avoid you any more. I feel the same for you. I just have been having a ruff patch in my life. I shouldn't have done what I did, but I couldn't find an escape. I was desperate."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have been there for you. I don't know why, but I deeply care for you. I have never felt this way before and I don't quite understand it that well. Please tell me what's wrong."

"I can't tell you. I don't want you to be burdened by my life."

"Nothing you tell me is a burden."

"I am working on this myself. I will get through it just give me some time."

"I want to help, I want to be there for you when you need some one instead of going to drugs. Please."

I knew this would happen and I fell right into it. I couldn't help the temptation. I was drawn to him. He was going to get what he wanted. I had to stop it before I broke. I would not drag someone else into my life and drown him too.

"I need to go back to Sharon, I had a lot of papers to file."

I didn't let him answer I just went away. If anything his pressure would drive me back into my drug addiction, but I couldn't overdose again, I just couldn't. I had to think of something else to do. Something that would give me a release but was less dangerous. Ha. I knew that was impossible, but there is an alternative. I knew I shouldn't, but I had to have a release. I never much cared for my dad, but my mom was my savoir. My dad was really a horrible man and I really wasn't too sad to hear about his death. I knew it was for the best. Life would go on for me, but I would find a way to make it easier, no matter what the cost.

I went back to work and finished up the day in a peaceful manner, he didn't pull me aside again and I knew I would continue to talk to him; I would just have to avoid that topic. I went home and released myself from the pain I felt.

I cleaned up the mess and went to bed so I could get up. Tomorrow was the weekend and I was going to take a trip back home for a short while.

I got up the next morning and packed my cloths. I grabbed some extra cash from my money jar and hit the road. I knew Alex would worry, but I really didn't care. I had a feeling that I needed to go home. For some reason I felt that something bad was going to happen. I had to find out, even if it would be the last straw.

* * *

I know I know short hey I tried. Don't worry the next chapter will be longer. I promise and if it's not. Then I lied. I will try. 


	9. The Accident

I wish people would review, but I'm going to write no matter what. It takes up some of my time and I like it. It's a real good outlet. lol. Well on to the story.

* * *

Chapters 9: The Accident

She drove she wouldn't take any rest. She wanted to get there that day. She knew it was impossible, but she was going to do it any ways.

She was going to make it. It was a miracle. She was just getting into the hotel parking lot when out of nowhere a car comes screaming around the corner and smashes into her.

Michael steps out of the car and all he can hear is the sirens going off all around him. What had happened? Was he dreaming? He walked over to the truck he had just rammed into driver side. He hoped that no one was hurt. He looked and he fell to his knees in disbelief. It was Karen, his former girlfriend. Everyone would find out and they would have his head if she died, losing a whole family in less than a year, he was in major trouble. He got into his truck and drove off.

"It looks like a hit and run, whoever hit her couldn't have gotten far unless it was a really big vehicle."

"I don't know Tomas, I hope the girl is alright. Did you find out who she was?"

"Yeah, She had her wallet on her. It seems that she was originally from here, but decided to go to school somewhere else."

"She was probably visiting friends and family over here."

"Uhm. Well I checked that out. It seemed that her parents are dead. They died about a month ago."

"Wow poor girl. How did it happen?"

"Mom died of cancer and dad was in a car crash trying to get to her."

"Damn, if that isn't bad luck then I don't know what is. Let's figure out who did this so we can give this girl some type of relief, if she lives."

I woke up in the hospital I had no clue what had happened or what was going on. I was very confused. The last thing I could remember was driving into the motel 6 parking lot. I was alone again. I was here and no parents there to see if I was o.k. and my friends didn't even know that I was here. I should have called and let them know, but I always like a good surprise.

"Hello, I'm doctor Darrin. I am your doctor. How are you doing? How are you feeling?

"I don't know how I'm doing I just woke up and I feel like crap."

"Well that is to be expected after being in a collision like the one you were in."

"Who hit me? Do you know?"

"No. You're going to have to ask the police for that information. I'm just the doctor. They would like to speak to you. Would you like to speak to them?"

"Yes, please let me speak to them."

The police officers that were working the case stepped in. They were really tall and walked with a Neanderthal's brusqueness.

"Hello, maim."

"Hello officers. You have some information on my truck and who hit it?"

"Uhm, well, we don't know who hit it, but you can be sure that we will do everything in our power to find out who it was."

"I appreciate that. The doctor said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, we would have contacted some friends of yours, but we didn't know who they might be, but we really just want to know if you know or remember anything about the vehicle that hit you?"

"All I can tell you is that it was a black truck, but I'm sure you already knew that. Right?"

"Yes, well thank you anyways and we will keep in touch and inform you on any changes in the investigation."

"Thank you very much officers."

They left the room and I was in the room alone to collect my thoughts.

She lied there, nervous. She was glad that the officers didn't remember her, but she wasn't sure if she could stay long. She needed her truck and she wanted to know who hit her. She didn't know what to do. For know she would just lay low and play stupid to any questions about her past.

* * *

How was that? Unexpected? Good. I'm glad. Please review. 


	10. The Past Comes To Light

O.K. let's continue where we left off.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Past Comes To Light.

She tried to get a hold of the doctor, but he was just to busy. She finally got a hold of him.

"Why has no one told me what is wrong with me and why I am in this hospital?"

"I'm sorry miss. I guess I should tell you. In the collision your lower stomach was crushed and well we had to take out your ovaries."

"What?"

"I'm sorry miss, but you are not going to be able to have kids."

"What?"

"Please miss please calm down, please. We can't have you getting too worked up."

Her pulse started to rise and the next thing she knew she was seeing only black.

"Wow look at this girl's record."

"Yeah, but look what her dad did."

"Damn that poor girl no wonder. To think her dad raped and abused her. Shit she must have been jumping for joy when she found out that he was dead."

"What does her record show? Shit! She was trying to get away, but why try and steal so much?"

"Hey I think this explains it all. Look at this statement:

I was told that if I got daddy more money he wouldn't hit mommy and me. He said he would leave me alone for a while. That was until he wanted more…

Poor girl."

"I wonder why she didn't tell us any of this chief."

"I just think she didn't want to bring up the past. I think we will have to bring it up though."

"Does that mean we are going to question her again?"

"Yep. Let's go."

They got there and were shocked to find out that she was in intensive care at the moment. They questioned the doctor and he told them what had happened.

"We did find one number on her person though, some Alex fellow. Here's the number do you want to call him detectives?"

"Sure, just let us know when we can talk to her again."

"Will do detectives."

They got back to the station and called Alex.

"Hello is there an Alex at this residence?"

"Yes this is he."

"Well we are with the police department, and we have information on a Karen-

"Karen, is she alright, I have been trying to get a hold of her forever. What happened?"

"Well right now she is in the hospital, she was coming home to visit her friends, why don't you take a trip over here and we can fill you in on more details."

"Yeah sure, I'll be right over there."

He came as quickly as he could even though it took him a hole other day. Karen was still in intensive care, but looking better. The shock was wearing off.

"May we ask how close you were to Karen?"

"We were dating. I was there when she arrived, I have tried to be with her through everything, but she just shuts me out of her personal life. I just don't know why. Please tell me what happened."

"Well she was in a car accident, a hit and run. It wasn't her fault she was in the right. Here we think you will be interested to see these files, they might help you understand what is going on with your girlfriend. Though we usually don't give out this kind of information, but if you can help us we figure you can see these."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well apparently something happened to her when she was up there. We have received reports that she missed extensive classes. Why did she miss so much school?"

"She was depressed because of her parents death, she was having trouble, she just wouldn't let me in to help."

"What happened next?"

"Some how she had been getting prescription drugs."

"And…?"

"She had an overdose."

"Thank you, I believe these are yours to look at."

He looked over the papers studying her past and seeing her medical charts. He was ripped in half to find out what she had been through. He just couldn't understand how someone could hold all that in. He threw the file down and went to the hospital to wait for her to awaken.

* * *

There another chapter thrown together. Review. 


	11. An Old Friend

Let's see what unfolds now.

* * *

Chapter 11: An Old Friend

She finally woke up, but Alex had fallen asleep. She was moved back into her room. Alex woke up and went to go and talk to her and see if what those files said was true.

"Hey, Karen, I got to ask you some questions. You think you can answer them for me?"

"Huh? Alex? What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"Well the police called me and told me what happened and I came over. Now do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Uhm, I don't know. I'm very confused right now."

"Why wouldn't you tell me about your past? I could've been there for you. I would have supported you and protected you?"

She looked at Alex with big eyes. Did he really know what happened to her in the past? Well at least he wouldn't find out the whole truth."

"I was stupid and naïve. I didn't know what I was saying then and now it doesn't matter, he is dead and I don't have to worry about it anymore."

Or at least she hoped she wouldn't. Now that it was known that she was here she needed to get out of here as fast as possible. Before he came back for her.

"I can't believe you would violate my privacy like that. It is my personal life and no one should be aloud to it."

"Hey I had to find out from someone since you wouldn't tell me. I mean I was in the dark Karen. I felt that I didn't even know you."

"You do know me a different me. The me I left back here is gone. When I left I decided I would start fresh and forget about the past."

"But when you came here you didn't even want to be here you wanted to be back home. You are making no sense."

"I need to be left alone you are starting to get me worked up again. I don't want to be back in intensive care."

"Fine I'll leave, but I'm telling you right now I will find all this out in the end. I love you and care for you. I just want the best for you."

She could feel the tears rising in her eyes, that was exactly what her mom would say whenever she tried to give her money and make me run away.

"By the way the detectives will be back over to talk to you, so I thought I would just prepare you. If you need me I'm right outside the door."

At that moment there was a knock on the door and she knew who it was from the knock.

"Hello Karen. Will excuse me for a minute sir? I need to have a few words with her. It is good to see you back in town."

"Sure unless Karen has any objections."

"Oh she won't object will you Karen?"

Karen didn't say anything she just stared at him and shook her head no.

"See I told you now can we have some privacy?"

"Yeah, sure."

Alex left the room and the second the door closed the mans smile grew ten fold.

"I knew you would come back eventually. You had to and when you came back I would retrieve what is rightfully mine."

"I know what you did. I will let everyone know."

At this point he takes her throat in her hands.

"You are mine and you will do no such thing do you hear me?"

She shakes her head feebly.

"I only did it so I could get you back to me. You were doing me no good over there. Now I have you. You thought you could just sneak in huh? Good thing that drunk idiot ex of yours hit you."

"Wh-what a-are you ta-talking about?"

"Oh, that's right the cops haven't found him. Wait I know why, that's because I have him. Hahaha."

"You son of a bitch. I swear-

"Ah ah now watch what you say. I thought I would just pay a visit. I see that you beau over there hasn't found out about me. Ha. Don't worry I won't tell him as long as you come nice and quietly."

She didn't say anything she just looked at him.

"That's my good girl."

He leans down and kisses her on her forehead and leaves.

Karen turns over and cries into her pillow. What she had feared most had come true. She had to keep it from Alex.

Alex came in and saw that she was crying he wrapped his arms around her and just held her like that. He didn't know what it was, but he could tell that there was something wrong and it had to do with that man. He vowed that he would find out the truth.

* * *

K another chapter done. Please review. 


End file.
